


Sanders Sides; Scent of Steel

by koiiroastedduck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiroastedduck/pseuds/koiiroastedduck
Summary: Things were all okay in the mind palace after Janus was accepted. Roman had plans to sink out, and Virgil was close to doing the same. The sides had been going at each other's throats, but this was the least of Thomas' worried.It all started when a guy from Vine decided to split his personality into three broad aspects. Creativity, Morality, and Logic. But as more of his other 'sides' shined through, the more interactions they had with each other, thus making more conflict with others and themselves.But when everything seems to be calm and the storm has settled, the group finds a side that appears to have been murdered. Now the sides must fight to find out who did this and why.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Sanders Sides; Scent of Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanders Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663529) by Thomas Sanders. 
  * Inspired by [Sanders Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663544) by Thomas Sanders. 



> HI!! Just a note from the author, I do not own any of the characters in this series. These characters belong to Thomas Sanders and his friends, and I'm only implementing my ideas into the storyline. Thanks!!
> 
> Also, this story contains a lot of violence, death, and other aspects like that. This has been your warning from now on.

The pounding of the alarm woke Thomas up in an instant. His hand fluttered to the snooze button as he got up and began to get dressed. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair for the 100th time, he stumbled to his closet and began to get dressed. Once he finished, he flew down the stairs to make himself a cup of coffee. Once he was done with that he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV for the morning's news. After a few minutes of watching, he turned it off. Things in the world have never been so shitty, apparently. 

"I agree." Janus said, appearing right next to him. It had only been a few weeks since Janus was 'accepted' as a light side. Virgil was more than reluctant to share space with the slimy snake, and Roman was still hurt from his unexpected insult. Patton, however, noticed things were tense so tried his best to ease the air. So far none of the attempts succeeded.

"Now now," Patton said once everyone had gathered. 'Here we go,' thought Thomas. "Janus is _perfectly_ capable of being trusted," he insisted "we all know that everyone here wants what's best for Thomas." The disruptions began as other sides looked to each other. "You're joking, right?" Roman scoffed, disgusted. "He insults one of the most important sides to Thomas and you still think that?" Janus looked to the side, they had discussed this. Patton looked around uncomfortably while gripping the strings of his cardigan. "He literally made you think you're a bad person." Virgil pointed. "Patton," Roman stated desperately, "Do you know how wrong you are in this situation." Patton's cheeks flushed as he looked down. 

Thomas looked on helplessly as the sides got into a yelling match. He hated when this happened. It had never happened with Janus before now, but the tone in all of their voices caught him off guard. Each one had different levels of distress, anger, and betrayal. "Enough!" He shouted over the others. The room grew silent as all the eyes in the room drifted to Thomas. "It doesn't matter how you all feel about each other! You're all supposed to be helping me!." Guilt fell upon each of the sides' faces. Thomas sat down and rubbed his temples. "And what does your conflict with yourselves say about me?"

Janus piped up after a moment of silence. "You are _not_ a bad person, Thomas. And in no way have I ever wanted you to think that about yourself." A few seconds past. "I'm here to make you happy." Patton's head perked up at his words. "And I'm always trying my best." Roman and Virgil rolled their eyes.

Patton looked around. Something was off.

"Guys?" He questioned. Interrupted, Janus and the others turned to him. "Where's Logan?"

  


*** * ***

2 hours earlier

  


Patton ran through his plan for the 10th time. It's simple, just catch him from behind and hold. It's fine. Everything's fine.

Logan was sitting on the couch in the room which was technically in the mindscape, but replicated Thomas' actual living room. His fingers flipped the page of a book he found, "Lord of The Flies." A cliché, but good none the less. Being consumed by the book, he didn't notice Patton's presence. 

Struggling to keep the plastic bag in his hands silent, he tip-toed to the couch. Once he was close enough, he threw the bag over Logan's head and immediately felt the intellectual's hands grip his own. Thankfully, Logan spent more time picking up books than weights. Logan tried to scream but the bag only went in his mouth to muffle him. 'This is it,' He thought. 'I die without even knowing who this is.' He began scratching at his attacker, knowing he would probably get some DNA in his nails. He heard a soft yelp as he began to lose consciousness. "Patton?.." he asked, and everything went black.

Admittedly, Patton did feel remorse for what he'd done. But it was what was best for Thomas. He looked at him arms and noticed the scratch marks turning red with irritation as some blood seeped from the cuts. Patton looked through the utensil drawer until he found it. A butcher's knife. He took off his cardigan and placed it on the kitchen counter to prevent any stains. He dragged Logan's unconscious body to the kitchen. His pulse was week, but not gone. "Fuck," he muttered trying to figure out what to do. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, he didn't have much time. 

Suddenly, a metaphorical lightbulb appeared above his head. Chop chop.

Patton took the knife and began chopping off bits of Logan's body. It was hard at first, the bone was stronger than he'd realized, and it took a few swings to even get a finger off. He began to mutilate the face, smashing it over and over with the butt of the knife and a cutting board he found nearby. 

Once done, Patton looked down at the mess he had made. Logan's fingers, hands, and feet were cut off. His chest had multiple stab wounds and was now covered in blood. Patton collected all the chopped off bits and gathered them into a plastic bag. With one snap the bag left his side and was teleported to his room. As for Logan, or well.. what was left of him, was left for the others to find.

Patton looked down to see himself covered completely in blood and he groaned. 'It's okay though,' he thought. 'I have another outfit.' Patton left the kitchen and went to his room to shower. For a moment he worried about staining, but then let it go. He'd get to that when he needed to. 

Patton undressed and stored his clothes in his hamper. Like hell the other sides would go through dirty laundry for no reason. He stood in the shower and let the blood flow down his freckled skin. In some weird way, he felt pleasure. He had done a favor for Thomas. This was good. He'd be thanked for his actions. Patton began to drift off into his fantasy before accidentally knocking over a shampoo bottle. 

Once he finished day-dreaming and cleaning himself, Patton got out and wrapped a towel around himself. He went back for a spare of clothes. Thank god his cat hoodie hadn't been stained. He got into his new blue shirt and khakis and laid down on his bed to take a quick nap.

  



End file.
